Dog (TV Series)
"Dog" is a dog that appears in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is Daryl Dixon's pet. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Dog's life before or as the outbreak began. It's possible he was born after the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 9 "Stradivarius" At some point after Rick Grimes' apparent death, Daryl went to live in the woods and found the dog, eventually adopting and raising it. He merely names him "Dog". Six years later, Daryl escorts Carol and Henry to his camp by a dam. As he feeds Dog, Carol asks him when was the last time he ate. "Dog ate yesterday", he says and walks off. At night, as Carol gives Daryl a haircut, Dog leaves to walk around. Later, as they have dinner, Henry asks Daryl how he got his scar on the eye but he ignores him and leaves to find Dog. Henry tails Daryl and finds a walker instead. Daryl shows up and asks if he was following him. Suddenly, Daryl hears Dog barking wildly nearby and rushes over to find it stucks in a trap and surrounded by walkers. Daryl picks off the walkers to save Dog and before a walker can bite him, Henry jumps in and saves him. "I told you to stay back", Daryl scolds. Back at the camp, Daryl pets Dog as he talks with Henry about moving to Hilltop. In the morning, Daryl loads up his bike for Hilltop and Carol seems overjoyed she convinced him to come. They drive to Hilltop with Dog riding with Carol and Henry on their cart. Later, they arrive at Hilltop and hug Tara. Aaron greets Daryl and tells him they could use his help locating Eugene, to which he agrees. With Dog leading the way, Daryl, Aaron, and Jesus head out to find Eugene. "Evolution" Dog accompanies the search party and eventually finds Eugene hiding beneath a trapdoor in a barn. As a herd of walkers close in on them, Daryl takes Dog to draw them away from the rest of the group. Using firecrackers and Dog's barking, they manage to get the attention of the herd but Daryl is shocked to see the herd turn away and continue on their original path. "Adaptation" Dog was with Daryl, Michonne, Aaron, Magna, Yumiko, and Eugene as they escaped from the cemetery that was filled with both Walkers and Whisperers. Sensing the Walkers and Whisperers at the bridge, Dog barked to get Daryl and friends' attention. After Daryl and Michonne nabbed Lydia, Dog safely escorted them back to Hilltop with Jesus's body. According to Daryl, Dog picked the barn for him and Daryl to sleep over night at Hilltop. "Bounty" After Henry disappears with Lydia, Daryl calls upon Dog to track them down. Dog is able to lead Daryl to the two's escape route and Daryl sends him off again. Dog is then seen with Daryl and Connie as they exit the Hilltop to go after Henry. "Guardians" Dog accompanies Daryl and Connie on their search for Henry and Lydia. Dog leads the two to Henry's dropped fighting stick and shows them the way the Whisperers went. After Daryl kills a walker, Dog retrieves his arrow but breaks it in the process, leading Daryl to comment "bad Dog." "Chokepoint" Dog runs from the Whisperer Camp with Daryl, Henry, Connie and Lydia. To Daryl's annoyance, Dog follows Connie when she leads the group in a different direction than he wants to go in. At an abandoned building, Daryl locks Dog in a closet with Lydia to protect her in case the Whisperers get past them. As Henry is almost killed by a Whisperer, Dog begins growling so a desperate Lydia breaks down the door for him to save Henry. Dog tackles the Whisperer off of Henry and begins savaging him, allowing Henry to finish the job by bashing the Whisperer's head in as Dog attacks. After the Whisperers are defeated, Daryl and his group leave for Alexandria to get Henry medical attention before they move on again. "Scars" Dog will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims "Dog" has killed: *1 unnamed Whisperer (Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"Stradivarius" *"Evolution" *"Adaptation" *"Bounty" *"Guardians" *"Chokepoint" *"Scars" Trivia *During the "In Memoriam" on Talking Dead for "Stradivarius", the walkers that ambushed Dog are billed as Dog Walkers. *Norman Reedus once asked the writers and crew if Daryl could get a dog, but that request was initially denied until Season 9. *Dog not letting go of Daryl's arrow in "Guardians" and breaking it was originally not meant to happen, but Norman Reedus improvised and kept that scene going by adding his line "bad dog". References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Animals Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Alive Category:TV Series